Your Antything
by Naley-Troyella freak
Summary: ONESHOT........TROYELLA..........SONGFIC..........YOUR ANYTHING BY TAYLOR SWIFT


1**This idea just came to me and I've really wanted to do i songfic on this song so here it is**...

......................................................................................................................................................

I walked next door back to my house. I just came back from by best friend troy Bolton's house. We just had our annual movie night. Who I'm i you ask? Gabriella montez. Yeah that's me that science geek and Taylor mckessie best friend. And I've been in love with him for two years since i first met him. Gosh!! He can't even see it.

I walk up to my room and pull out my guitar. I wanna play some song about my feelings towards troy so i look through my i-pod then i see the perfect song and i look up the chords for the song on the internet.

I slowly start to play the song...

_I betchya lie awake at night  
Tryin to make up your sweet mind  
Wonderin if you'll ever find  
Just what you want  
A home-town number one  
Or a california loaded gun  
But you know you only get one  
Or that's what you thought  
But here's what you've got_

I could be your baby blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl livin next door  
I'll be your angel givin up her wings  
If that's whatchya need  
I'd give everything to be your anything

If you want hard to get  
If you want...  
All you have to do is let me know  
If you want a bumpy ride  
Or someone with a softer side  
Either one'll be alright  
Just let me know  
Cause this is where it goes

I could be your baby blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl livin next doorI'll be your angel givin up her wings  
If that's whatchya need  
I'd give everything to be your anything

It's not like I'm givin up who I am for you  
But for someone like you it's just so easy to do

I could be your baby blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl livin next door  
I'll be your angel givin up her wings  
If that's whatchya need

If that's whatchya need  
I could be your baby blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl livin next door  
I'll be your angel givin up her wings  
If that's whatchya need  
I'd give everything to be your anything

when i was done i had tears streaming down my face he'll never know how i feel to him I'm just invisible. i roll over and scream into my pillow. Then there's a knock on my door. "Go away" i yell not being in the talking mood.

"Gabby are you okay?" a hear my over protective brother, eric, ask.

"Yeah" i answer weakly

but he doesn't listen he opens my door and enters my room.

"Gabs what's wrong? Is there something bothering you? I heard you playing"

"you did?" i asked

"yeah it's about troy isn't it?"

"Gosh, I'm i that obvious?"

"Yeah kinda. Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"Because were friends and I'm constantly reminded of it. 'I'm so happy we have these movie nights, your i great friend'" i said talking like troy

"i bet he feels the same way you do"

"yeah right. I'm just the science geek and besides he doesn't want a relationship he's told me a thousand times"

a new voice came in the mix "maybe he thought the girl he liked didn't feel the same way"

i turned around to see troy at my balcony door.

"I'll be leaving" eric said

"how long have you been there?" i asked weakly hoping he just arrived

"since you came in here"

"great" a mumbled then slammed my face back into my pillow.

"Brie, i really really like you" i heard troy but i wasn't sure if i heard him right

"w-w-what?" i shuddered

"i like you" he said slowly

"really?" i said giving him a hopeful look.

He nodded then he didn't something totally unexpected on my part. He kissed me. Troy Bolton kissed me. Gabriella montez. I didn't respond at first but then i started kissing him back. After about a minute troy pulled away. Breathing heavy "be my girlfriend?" he said

"I'll have to think about that......i wouldn't have it any other way" i said then i pulled him closer to me for another kiss.

......................................................................................................................................................

**Well that's it i wrote this in like 20 minutes** **so tell me what yall think. As for my other stories I'll try and update ASAP**


End file.
